wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Quellensicherung
Internetarchive Um Links langfristig zu sichern, gibt es sicherlich manche Möglichkeiten. Mir bekannt sind WebCiteund die Waybackmachine, die ich mit vielen aktuellen Artikeln bzw.Links `gefüttert` habe, um diese hoffentlich langfristig zu erhalten. Wer kennt weitere Möglichkeiten oder hat Tips? Samstag 17:10, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Für WebCite und für die Wikipedia-Fußnote gibt eskomfortable Bookmarklets . --HubertlFragen?Chronologiehttp://www.cam-media-watch.de/?p=7166 16:17, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::: Danke, kannte ich nicht und schaue es mir mal an. Samstag 16:03, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Was ist bereits in der Waybackmachine? *99% aller Links der Chronologie sind in der Waybackmachine Samstag 16:30, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *100% aller Links der Seite Medien in der Waybackmachine Samstag 09:17, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *98% aller Links von Hintergrund Verhältnis Groenewold eingepflegt Samstag 17:06, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *100% aller von der Startseite aus erreichbaren Seiten (nicht deren Links!) Samstag 16:43, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Links aller Seiten unter Poltik und Moral und Rechtliche Hintergründe drin Samstag 18:35, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Links von Dokumente Samstag 15:34, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Links von Christian Wulffs Netzwerke drin Samstag 16:03, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Links von Privatkredit ''Samstag 15:32, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Links von ''Nord-Süd-Dialog Samstag 20:28, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Links von Urlaubseinladungen Samstag 16:27, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Links von Ticket- und Hotel-Upgrades Samstag 16:56, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Links von Bücher Samstag 17:05, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Links von Wahlparty Samstag 17:18, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Links von Autokauf ''Samstag 17:41, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jeweils verbunden mit dem Dilemma, dass: *Ton- und Filmdokumente dort nicht archiviert werden *Einige Quellen durch robots.txt an der Archivierung gehindert werden **Nicht ohne Grund: Der Urheber kann die Archivierung nach deutschem Recht verbieten. Man sollte sich allerdings überlegen, solche Quellen überhaupt zitierfähig sind. --HubertlFragen?Chronologiehttp://blog.wiki-watch.de/?p=1451 16:14, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bitte an alle Beitragenden Ich bitte alle Beitragenden ab sofort (Pfingsten 2012) Eure neuen Links/Quellen/Belege ebenfalls in die Waybackmachine einzupflegen, da ich nicht mehr hinter allen neuen Beiträgen auf allen Seiten `herhoppeln` möchte/werde. Falls jmd. eine Anleitung wünscht, werde ich gerne eine erstellen. Samstag 16:24, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Samstag, ich bitte sehr um eine Anleitung, die brauche ich dringend. Aber nicht wundern, wenn ich erst in ca. 2 Wo dazu komme hier etwas zu machen. Vielen Dank für das Einpflegen und für die "Gebrauchsanweisung"! Alethea12 17:43, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Hier ist die "Gebrauchsanweisung". Samstag 09:34, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Aber toll finde ich die Gebrauchsanweisung trotzdem!--HubertlFragen?Chronologiehttp://www.esowatch.org/ 18:30, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Besser ist, gleich das Fußnoten-Bookmarklet zusammen mit dem Webcite-Bookmarklet zu benützen. Aber sowohl bei Webcite, als auch Archive.org habe ich rechtliche Bedenken, was das Urheberrecht betrifft, wenn man deutschsprachige Seiten archiviert. --HubertlFragen?Chronologiehttp://blog.wiki-watch.de/?p=1451 16:09, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::: Hallo Samstag, ::: vielen Dank erst mal für die "Gebrauchsanweisung". Ich bin jetzt aufgrund Hubertels Antwort hinsichtlich der "rechtlichen Bedenken" verunsichert. Das gibt mir doch etwas zu denken. Alethea12 10:13, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Alethea, das verstehe ich nur zu gut und mir geht es mit Sicherheit (auch) nicht um Rechteverletzungen! Wenn ''robots.txt das Einpflegen in ein Internetarchiv verhindert, dann ist das eben so; und wenn Rechteinhaber eine Löschung in den Archiven verlangen, werden diese gemäß der Geschaftsbedingungen dort gelöscht. Garantie auf Datenerhalt gibt es in Unternetarchiven -m.E. zu Recht- nicht. Mein Ansinnen ist schlicht eine möglichst langfristige Nachvollziehbarkeit der Argumentationen/Belege/Quellen. Im Grunde ist es ja hauptsächlich ein Service für `Mausklicker`, um sich nicht zu Print-Archiven begeben zu müssen. ::@Hubertl, bitte erläutere doch die rechtlichen Bedenken in Bezug auf deutschsprachige Seiten. Wäre die Archivierung einer Webseite eine Art von `unentgeltlicher weiterer Verwertung` o.ä. der/des Rechteinhaber/-s? Samstag 20:00, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo Samstag, ::::da sich Hubertel und auch sonst niemand mehr hier rührt, finde ich, sollten wir unsere Energien auf andere Projekte fokusieren. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun. Ich verabschiede mich erst mal von hier. Vielleicht bis bald, wenn das Thema wieder aktuell sein wird? Gruß Alethea12 00:07, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ist anscheinend wieder aktuell. So schnell kann´s gehen. Alethea12 22:54, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Linkchecker weblinkchecker Das scheint für unsere `Linkfarm` recht geeignet zu sein. Was meint Ihr? Samstag 15:13, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Hallo Samstag, beim Archivieren von Texten kenne ich mich gar nicht aus, ich finde es aber Klasse, dass du dich der Sache annimmst. Mit dem "weblinkchecker" scheint man nur "broken links" zu finden, aber nichts archivieren zu können (oder täusche ich mich und kann das Programm mehr)? WikiaLektor 05:17, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hallo Samstag, ich bin in dem Punkt auch total fachremd. Ich finde es aber seit langem toll, dass du dich um die Archivierung kümmerst. Ich überlasse die Entscheidung gerne deinem Fachwissen ... Danke! :) Alethea12 09:57, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich habe nichts gegen gepflegte Lobhudeleien, aber mir hier Fachwissen unterstellen zu wollen, geht dann doch zu weit;) Ja, im wesentlichen kann der `Weblinkchecker` unterbrochene Verbindungen aufspüren. Ich such(t)e eine bequeme Möglichkeit einige tausend Links zu überprüfen. Gestern habe ich mir ein Dutzend Freeware-Linkchecker angesehen. Recht überzeugend war Checklink von validator.w3.org. Hier ein Auszug der `Summary` (das `Checken` dauert leider einige Minuten) für die Seite der Chronologie: Line: 777 http://www.zeit.de/politik/deutschland/2012-02/wulff-groenewold-buergschaften Status: 404 Not Found The link is broken. Double-check that you have not made any typo, or mistake in copy-pasting. If the link points to a resource that no longer exists, you may want to remove or fix the link. Line: 771 http://www.zeit.de/politik/deutschland/2012-02/wulff-groenewold-buergschaften/seite-2 Status: 404 Not Found The link is broken. Double-check that you have not made any typo, or mistake in copy-pasting. If the link points to a resource that no longer exists, you may want to remove or fix the link. Line: 1056 http://www.ardmediathek.de/ard/servlet/content/3517136?documentId=9511404 Status: 404 Not Found The link is broken. Double-check that you have not made any typo, or mistake in copy-pasting. If the link points to a resource that no longer exists, you may want to remove or fix the link. Line: 1019 http://www.tagesschau.de/multimedia/politikimradio/audio82770.html Status: 404 Not Found The link is broken. Double-check that you have not made any typo, or mistake in copy-pasting. If the link points to a resource that no longer exists, you may want to remove or fix the link. Wir müssten evtl. vereinbaren, wer welche Links in die Waybackmachine füttert (von mir sind es keine 100) und wer auf welchen Seiten die Links checkt bzw. versucht zu fixen. Vielleicht bastelt ja Hubertl in einem Anfall von Langeweile auf den Seiten einen Linkcheck-Button, falls dies überhaupt möglich ist. Samstag 11:51, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo Samstag, :::Ich fände es toll, wenn du das in Angriff nehmen könntest. Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit nur noch sporadisch blicken lassen, da bei mir sehr viel Arbeit liegen geblieben ist. Wenn es aber im Fall Wulff wieder richtig losgehen sollte - spätestens, wenn es um irgendwelche Ermittlungsergebnisse bei Glaeseker etc. geht - bin ich wieder voll da. Das lass´ ich mir doch nicht entgehen. ;) Alethea12 22:34, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo Alethea12, :::da sehe ich keine Chance. Es gibt einige tausend Links in diesem Wiki. Jeder Link muss einzeln ins Archiv gepflegt werden (jeder Tag, jede Woche bedeuten verschwundene Quellen). Zusätzlich Linkcheck und Linkfix bzw. Quellenersatz. Unmöglich für mich. Ich könnte in ein Forum seitenweise die Linkcheck-Ergebnisse laden, an denen sich wer mag, abarbeiten kann. :::Der Pressespiegel ist bereits gecheckt, sieht nicht richtig gut aus. Samstag 16:45, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Hier der Linkchecker-Bericht des Pressespiegels zur Causa. Samstag 17:41, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Probleme Linkchecker Der Linkchecker berichtet gebrochene Links, auch Weiterleitungen an eine neue Url. Leider kann es sein, dass Seiten-Inhalte geändert werden, so dass jeder Link händisch geprüft werden müsste. Als Beispiel sei hier die Meldung von RTL vom 20.03.12 genannt (die Url belegt noch den ursprünglichen Inhalt). Samstag 16:36, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC)